


no heat

by asteroidimagines



Series: kevin o'reilly & reader [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, call me kevin - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Huddling For Warmth, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, broken heater, i remember him mention his heater was broken in a video once and this came from that, kevin's a cold baby, short fic, the reader had a non specific gender again!, this is probably nice to read before bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidimagines/pseuds/asteroidimagines
Summary: kevin's heater is broken...its not so bad though
Relationships: kevin o'reilly/reader
Series: kevin o'reilly & reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075253
Kudos: 18





	no heat

the house was colder then usual, the heater always seemed to go out at the worst of times. the temp had fallen down into negative when it decided to break down, and guy wasn't coming around until tomorrow to fix it. kevin was huddled up in his jacket and some gloves editing down his footage from that days filming, his body yearning for the warmth of his bed - _just this one video, then he can crawl into bed and never leav_ e.

there was a small knock on his recording room door and he look up, meeting y/n eyes, they had a large fluffy jacket wrapped around them, and looked tired.

"kevin its nearly midnight, can't we go to bed?" they asked rubbing one of their eyes.

"head to bed without me, i want to finish this" he gave a gentle smile before turning back to the screen.

"whos warmth am i going to steal then?"

"sorry hun, i need to finish this"

y/n huffed and walked into the room, plopping themselves down on the floor next to kevins leg, resting their head against him. he glanced down and gave a small smile to his partner. he reached a gloved hand down and patted them. he love y/n he didn't know what he would do with out them in his life.

kevin worked for a few more minutes before saving his progress, and patting his legs and standing up, looking down at y/n huddled in their blanket.

"okay you big baby, lets go to bed" kevin teased, pulling the boy up on to his feet.

"finally" y/n mumbled tiredly "the bed would be too cold without you"

"i think you're just using excused to get close to me" he said walking to the bedroom, he slipped off his jacket and his gloves, quickly slipping under the covers.

"i dont need an excuse to do that" it was true, all y/n need to do was hold out their arms and kevin would be quick to pull them into a hug or cuddle.

y/n slid in next to him, their bodies quickly huddling together, attempting to get warm off each other. y/n head rested on his chest, both of them pulling the covers over their heads to hopefully trap more of the heat in.

"bastards" y/n mumbled "lets us freeze the death before ever daring to actually working over time"

the other chuckle, and shook his head "i tried to fix it myself, but its beyond my manly powers" he joked, attempting to get his partner out of their sour mood.

"your ' _manly powers_ ' broke it further" y/n said with a small laugh.

both slowly started to stop shivering as their body warmth mixed together and did its job of keeping them warm. kevin wondered if it would keep them warm enough throughout the night or if they were better off finding some hotel to sleep at until tomorrow when it got fixed. however y/n breathing seemed to slow and he figured it wasn't worth waking them up to travel to some hotel for the night.

kevin slowly got to sleep himself holding y/n tightly in his arms and making sure the blanket was wrapped tightly around them so they didn't accidentally stray from one another sometime during the night. maybe having the heater out wasn't that much of a curse.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated.


End file.
